An intrusion detector is a device which generates an alarm signal when the detector detects unauthorized activity in or around a protected volume of space. The detector has one or more sensors which may be, for example, a motion sensor or a glass-break sensor.
After an installer installs the detector, the installer "walk-tests" the detector to ensure that it is functioning properly. To walk-test a motion sensor, for example, the installer walks throughout the motion sensor's field of view to cause the generation of a sensing signal. In response to the sensing signal, a detected-event indicator such as an LED may be illuminated. To perform the walk-test, the installer may be required to first enable the detected-event indicator, which is conventionally done by opening the housing of the detector and installing a jumper.
After walk testing the detector, it is desirable that the installer disable the detected-event indicator from being responsive to the sensing signals generated by the sensors. This is desirable because if the detector is battery-operated, repeated activation of the detected-event indicator greatly reduces the life of the battery. Furthermore, activation of the detected-event indicator during normal operation of the sensor may alert an intruder that he has been detected.
With a conventional detector, after walk-testing the sensor the installer must manually disable the detected-event indicator. The installer may forget to disable the detected-event indicator.
Furthermore, if the detected-event indicator is enabled by opening the sensor housing and installing a jumper, the installer must reopen the cover of the motion detector housing and remove the jumper. The installer may disturb the sensor while removing the jumper or while opening or closing the cover, thus invalidating the walk-test.